


日后谈之《旅行家》

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 完全不明白这么个玩意为什么会在雷峰塔被屏蔽
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	日后谈之《旅行家》

20180429补档，内容改动有。

被ban到生无可恋，心情糟糕，想要抱抱。

套用了日后谈的名号，确切地说是给自己的粗糙文评。说是文评，更像是回顾时对文章本身的总结——灵感来源，构思，及粗糙的个人评价等。

无条理，无逻辑，无结构，无脉络。

只用作个人存档，想到哪里写哪里。

**日后谈之《旅行家》**

有打算在两年的创作中择出一些篇目谈谈感想，第一篇是《旅行家》，究其原因，除了创作时花了很大心思，还因这篇对我个人而言意义非凡：是我单次发布字数最多的一篇（18450左右），亦是迄今自身最满意的一篇，写作方法有自身的创新，水平亦有突破。动笔前及写作全程，都在担忧是否会半途而废。而可喜可贺的，先不论反响如何，至少成功地给自己了一个交代。

按照并不明晰的脉络，主线是泉レオ二人在旅行途中，在异国观景列车的卧铺上来了一炮的故事。日后以读者身份回顾时，未免发现许多问题：情节分散，叙事拖沓，若没有十足的耐心，就连作者本人都很难静下心来读完它。坦白地讲，这是我一直以来的短板，于日后的写作中，我开始有意地避免再次出现同样的问题，也算是为自己上了一课。

首先，这篇的设定是：（前记者）作家×作曲家。而最初的设定为（前记者）摄影师×作曲家，但由于摄影相关专业知识欠缺，不敢贸然动笔，深思熟虑后，选择了一个相对而言不那样陌生的领域。泉（形象参照国服PVP四星卡“月下奔逃”）的人设换成了作家，也为更好地展现与同他看似天壤之别的月永レオ的某种共性，即“创作者”共通的精神内核。文中描绘的创作者形象十分笼统，是我个人对原作中的月永レオ进行分析，再融入自身体验所得出的普遍形象。概括性强，但又可细化到每位创作者自身，大约同样是缩影。

前文提到的精神内核，可算作主旨之二。主旨之一也即最重要的主旨，就是“去旅行，去爱”。最初的灵感来源是一张照片。或在跨海大桥的列车上或于游轮内留下的存照，我妄自揣测他留影时的所思所想：“来过了”的纪念；留下美景分享给心爱的人；以物质形式存下此刻的观感与所思所想；传情达意的方式。而恰巧，所倾注的感情，毫无保留地传达给了我，未漏掉一丝一毫。

回归到主旨，作家与作曲家的采风，共游，采撷灵感，灵魂碰撞，迸出火花生出爱。个人认为，创作者是世间最伟大的职业，以自身的努力构筑出物质或精神的完整世界，以供他人或自身暂时的避风港。其间的灵感至关重要，寻到一粒种子为起始，才能抽枝发芽绽出花苞。而灵感可遇不可求，文中泉与レオ戏剧性的相遇，乃至发现与对方互为灵感缪斯，诸多巧合的累积，是多么来之不易，几率不过万分之一。而恰巧濑名泉有幸遇到一阵自由的风，只愿为他而驻足，清凉的风在他眼中寻到一片海，是他的整个世界，是他永恒的归宿。

就角色本身而言，着重突出泉与レオ的差异性。回归至原作，泉与レオ能称作是两个极端：循规蹈矩的努力家与无拘无束的天才，反差如磁石的两极，或许正是他们彼此吸引的原因所在。再至这篇同人，文内的泉向往自由，“自由”可象征月永レオ也可指自由本身，自幼被深埋于海平面下，不泛波澜。而关于本质的激发，月永レオ是重要的导火线。文中泉对レオ的爱意，细分的话大概三类：泉对月永レオ这个个体本身怀有的感情（喜爱对方的身体，喜爱对方在感情上的主动，喜爱对方对性欲与爱意的从不遮掩；月永レオ亦能满足他爱照顾人的天性，满足对“性”本身的渴念）；创作者的灵魂相吸；他对自由的向往。

动笔前，我开玩笑说要写成小清新三级片。碎片化零散分布的R级情节，是合乎行文布局与整体规划的，换言之，哪里要有一段车，是在动笔前的草稿就已粗略地定好的，并非刻意加入，也绝非可有可无。是初次尝试也是全新的挑战，因为我真的大多数时候都是想到哪里写到哪里。因此严格意义上，这篇文章不算是车，但一定是R级。而关于文中的R级情节，为不破坏整体氛围，处理得比较清水（我开起车来绝不是这样的）。我想顺便谈谈我对性与爱的看法：个人眼中最理想的状态，是二者相互契合，密不可分，如藤蔓般相缠相生。我爱你，欲念由此而生，渴望与你共赴极乐，想将你只属于我的神情烙在脑海里。是本能，不是洪水猛兽。 **合乎道德法律的，诞生于爱的那部分** 性，是人类从造物主那里得到的独有恩赐，将人与其他动物划明界限。文中泉对性爱的态度转变，算作他寻求自由的一个方面。由最初的（心理）洁癖，逃避，被爱人牵引着迈出一步，不再刻意控制声音表达，高潮时不再避免同恋人的视线相触，亦是一步步甩开桎梏的过程。

思路诞生的最初，我也和人探讨过这篇的攻受问题。狮心组，我的偏向有，但两边都能吃进。除私心外，设置泉为攻方的原因，还有我需要泉视角展开叙事，基于主旨，展现泉一步步 **主动** 寻得爱与自由的过程（不止是因为我不擅长レオ视角），泉是行为主体，レオ为“诱导者”。原作中泉对レオ有很深的箭头，究其原因（虽然感情诞生哪有什么原因啦），泉对身为天才的月永レオ的向往，レオ会毫无保留地袒露爱意，レオ会满足他照顾人的天性，除这些外，个人认为レオ恰能全方位激发出他的感情。我想在这篇AU的同人里同样体现出这一点，体现出レオ使泉正视自己的感情与欲念，不知效果如何，个人认为还算成功（笑

之前有别圈的同好评价我的文章整体梦幻化（非贬义非褒义），同现实大多脱节。大多数是我刻意为之啦，为自己构筑出精神世界的NEVER LAND，至少好让自己有个暂且避一避的去处。其次，倘若真的有谁因我的创作能感到幸福，觉得喜欢上他们是件好事，乃至活着本身是件好事，有这样的一丝念头，我也就心满意足了。同样的，这篇文章当初发布时，收到了一些让我很动容的评论。现在清零，很难过。但假如这篇文章曾让大家有所触动，我就很开心啦。

相应的，这篇有意塑造出一个绝对理想化的梦幻世界。例如泉的果断辞职，是受形势所迫，且若不如此，便要从此同他恪守的职业道德相违。而不可忽视的，是他本就具备相应的能力，也早在业界积攒了相当的名气，亦有会鼓励劝慰他的父母，万事俱备，看似只因月永レオ的指引茅塞顿开，实则为深思熟虑后的决定。是出于剧情需要，放大了“追寻自由”的一面，并无意去灌输，去游说某种不恰当的价值观。不如说，“世界很大我想去看看”，这同我的价值观背道而驰。

之前收到过觉得我的文章“浪漫”的评价（虽然不是这篇），很感谢！能够得到这样的称赞十分开心。谈到浪漫，我想着重提下原定于最末的某个情景（未展开描写）。文中的月永レオ拥有名为“Knights”的音乐团队，会定期聚会，主线情节便发生于泉跟随レオ前往聚会的旅程中。乃至初次步入作曲家、音乐家们的王国，是对他而言全新的未知之境。レオ会向每一位朋友自豪地介绍他的濑名，他的缪斯。于身旁簇拥的友人们，演奏着各种易携的乐器，足尖打着节拍，可舒缓可激烈，不时地喝着彩。濑名泉与月永レオ，于乐声鼓点中起舞，如此的情境，大约是浪漫的极致。

想谈的内容暂时就这些，感谢读到这里！最末附上文中我个人较满意的一些片段，也希望世间所有人都能有幸寻到爱。

————————————————————

……

要这样一路开到海边吗？赤脚踩着细碎柔软的沙滩，挽起裤脚踏入温凉的海水。陪同对方孩童般嬉闹，堆砌宏伟的城堡。再枕着海螺的音调，美美地睡上一觉——日后总有机会，此刻有些超现实呢。他们在花田旁休憩，一眼望不见边际。沿着蜿蜒逶迤的小径，月永レオ跑入其间张开双臂，橙色发辫跃动在微醺的风中，是那样浑然天成的美，于早前片刻的闲暇，为何从未能发觉呢？他倚在车上，听着开怀的笑声，拿出手机存照。以此为留念，要作为旅途的起始吗？旅行是创作者的必修课，相较孑然一身的跋涉，互为依偎大概更好。记录下春日午后不甚明丽的日光，任由灵感在花海间沉浮，镜头中的笑颜如孩童般纯粹，连声唤着他的姓氏，一句最爱你了濑名便被永久定格。于是他上前，被作曲家邀入乐园，略微无奈地笑着，牵上恋人的手，将其拥入怀中，额头相抵。

……

是最狂放与最沉稳的创作者，是世间最具默契的旅行家，亦为最普通平凡的一对恋人。他们在同间屋子创作，一个电脑桌前正襟危坐，一个地板上恣意打滚，忙碌的间隙望向对方的神态，蹙眉沉思或咬着笔哼哼。他们在同间屋子决定行程，凑在一起查询最佳路线，打点简易的行囊。他们在同间屋子生活与相爱，蜻蜓点水的早安吻为起始，做饭洗碗插科打诨，不时的眼神相邀，略大的男友衬衫堪堪遮住下身，下摆随幅度上下拂动，几近溺毙在恋人的喘息中，每分每秒皆坠入爱河。

……

而他是那样的隐忍与克制，不可能如月永レオ那般刹那间出口成诗。他便将其化作潺潺的词句，落笔于每一篇散文、小说、游记——指尖起落的轻响间，一草一木随风摇曳，皆由满腔爱意为养料，浇灌而成蓬勃生长；与恋人的共游间采撷宝石碎片，悉数献给笔下各异的人物，一并赐予生而为人的灵魂。月永レオ曾提及：自身的音符同濑名的文字，搭配而成便是最高的杰作。他也曾尝试为其作词，并自信于是他迄今所作的最美妙的诗篇——月永レオ的灵动同他的沉稳相得益彰，在他们以纸笔构筑的世界，每一隅皆能寻觅到共通的灵魂的注脚。

……

他认为月永レオ是一阵清爽的风，见不到摸不着，衣物并排晾晒于阳台，微拂在和煦的日光间，每一粒小分子皆是柔和的肥皂香。

……

他将身下的月永レオ视作风之精灵，笔尖的流转是相应的灵动与不羁。而那样的风饱含着叶脉的纹路，浸足了年轮沉淀下的甘甜与清凉。

……

在广袤无垠的，单调的，却又唯余二人的世界，将身体与灵魂悉数托付。作为星际间讯息的连通，情爱融入股股热流，注入那刻的呢喃，诞生自纸笔相触的微小震颤，碧水微澜蔓延开来，于无尽的荒原生根发芽，乘风而行，至世界尽头花苞的初绽，皆是生命起始的悸动。


End file.
